


【Markchan/马东】推拉的艺术

by Sphinx_xnihpS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx_xnihpS/pseuds/Sphinx_xnihpS
Summary: 相识的第七年，李马克和李楷灿还在推拉。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	【Markchan/马东】推拉的艺术

1  
认识彼此的第七年，李楷灿仍然时不时能在李马克身上发现惊喜。

虽然对李马克而言，可能是惊吓。

金道英常对他说，李敏亨遇见你李东赫，真是九死一生。这话有两层意思，一是他从你手下长成个全乎人不容易。二是他上辈子大难不死，运气太好，所以这辈子遇见了你。

李楷灿听了不太认同，他觉得金道英比他大四岁，就早他四年学说话，所以总伶牙俐齿、游刃有余地编排他。  
但旁人这么说，总不是空穴来风，他自己潜意识里也对那些“铁证”感到无法辩驳。

譬如上周日傍晚结束行程，大家从机场乘巴士回宿舍，从出口到车站要走短短一段路。那天李马克顶着头难得的黑发，李楷灿走在他的旁边，在航站楼玻璃外墙反射的余晖中，发现其中有一根金色的头发。

李楷灿视力非常好，所以看得很清楚。准确来说，那根发丝从根部到尖端由金变黑，不是染的，因此显得更加稀有。

他幅度很小地转头，瞥见人群里十几台摄像机，低头又看见李马克困出褶子的眼皮，于是选择多忍耐几秒钟。  
五秒后，他们踩上车来车往的人行横道线，他迅速伸手拔掉了那根头发。

李马克像只受惊的狮子般醒了盹儿，捣了他一肘子，闷头往前小跑三米远离他。

一辆鸣笛的车呼啸着隔断了视线，李楷灿捂着胳膊笑了，他觉得李马克可爱得要死。

2  
又比如他往半个西瓜做的鲜榨西瓜汁里盖了两勺盐，神色如常地端给刚从健身房运动出来的李马克，后者喘着粗气用毛巾擦汗，瞳仁漆黑而狐疑，视线在浅红色的饮品和他脸上来回逡巡。

李楷灿对自己的演技向来有无比的信心，同时对李马克在这方面的判断力从不抱任何希望。

对视三秒后，李马克认可了这杯液体，抽过他手里的杯子仰头灌了一大口。

李楷灿默数一、二、三，踢开椅子就跑。

“为什么呢？”黄仁俊闭上眼睛，握拳作势敲自己的胸口。“你的良心没有一丝疼痛吗？”

“其实是有的，”李楷灿注视着自己桌下晃动的双腿，手指在身侧无意识敲着节拍。

墙上挂钟指向两点五十八分，李马克此刻一定又进了练习室。

他捏着嗓子，用唱歌的调调开口：“所以我用剩下半个西瓜，重新给他榨了一杯。”

“就算再榨十杯，马克哥也不敢喝你给的东西一口了。”黄仁俊叹气又摇头，把手机伸过来给他看屏幕，上面是一款翻译软件的界面。

“我们中国有个成语叫‘见好就收’，”黄仁俊伸出食指，圈出四个头上顶着拼音的方框字，嗒嗒嗒敲打，“套用到你身上，意思就是‘在李马克爆发之前，李楷灿最好停止挑衅’。”

“否则”，黄仁俊用气音：“新嘎卡内。”

“啊……内……有文化差异来着……你认同吗？”

“况且你们中国还有个成语是‘乘胜追击’。”李楷灿歪着头，语调古怪地念出那四个字，但音准惊人。黄仁俊嘴巴张大了，挂钟底下窜出一只布谷鸟，叽咕叽咕宣布三点整。

去给李马克送点补给，西瓜汁已然引发PTSD，那就用番茄汁狗尾续貂。

起身离开之前，李楷灿好心地把翻译软件自带的“反义词”功能指给黄仁俊看。

解决两种语言文化差异的方法之一，是引入第三种语言，让更多文化在火花四溅中交融。

所以黄仁俊微笑着，从牙缝里挤出一句：“Shit.”

3  
“不管你们信不信，马克哥他是喜欢我这样做的。”

李楷灿绞着手，用一贯开玩笑的神情说出这句话，当然没有任何人当真。况且“李敏亨人好”早已经是共识，无论他头发是金色还是黑色，rap说得烫嘴还是流利，穿卡其色的校服还是流光四溢的打歌服，台下是灯光闪烁还是漆黑一片，有没有变成马克李，这一点都未曾改变过。

“敏亨是我见过最真诚、最善良的孩子。”宿舍姨母慈爱地笑着说。

“没有见过他发火呢！我们马克……教养真的绝了。”

“马克哥连当哥的架子都是虚势。”

这是他亲爱的哥哥弟弟、打扫宿舍的姨母、练习室楼下小卖部的老板以及方圆一公里内的猫猫狗狗都清楚的事情。

这也是李楷灿从还是李东赫的时候就深知，并且因此而喜欢上李敏亨的原因之一。

“因为认真爱着全世界，努力生活，所以也理所应当被全世界爱着的，我们敏亨。”

4  
李东赫现在都记得第一次见到李敏亨的时候。那时两人都年幼，偏瘦的李敏亨非但没有肉，连骨架都没撑开，黑色鸭舌帽檐下的双眼比现在更显大。由于双腿力量不足，每次舞蹈结束都站不太稳，会轻轻晃悠一下再站定，但却敢来找李东赫合作月考的双人舞。

“因为跳不好才更要跳。”李敏亨那时的眼珠比现在更黑，盯着李东赫时，让他想到家中抽屉里可爱的玻璃弹珠，还有百科全书上的某些啮齿类小动物。

“是叫东赫吧……跳舞好厉害，有空可以教教我吗？”

说话时耳朵变红也可爱，不自知就最可爱。李东赫盯着那对耳朵答非所问：“你比我高，半个头。”

“比你年龄大来着。”

功课做得不错，有预谋的搭讪。

“可是跳得没有我好。”

但遇见的是李东赫。

李敏亨显出懊恼的神色，手指抠进掌心里，鞋尖在两人之间的地面上来回滚动。

李东赫觉得他是想踢自己一脚的。

听说第一印象会决定两个人长久的相处模式，他们的初次会晤没有火药味也有硫磺味，在李敏亨磕磕巴巴念完一长串疑似背诵过的自我介绍后，李东赫面色平静地伸手，从他裤腰里扯出半截扎进去的衣服下摆，然后看着那张稚嫩的脸以惊人的速度充血。

“马克哥哥，合作愉快。”

李东赫抚平李敏亨的衣服，又拍拍李敏亨的脸，大笑着转身离去。

5  
容易害羞的Pabo，这是李东赫对李敏亨的第一个概括词，两个月后再添一个定语，变成“容易害羞的勤奋的Pabo”。

李东赫自己是天赋型的小孩，唱跳靠灵气入门，靠技巧精进，所以从来没见过李敏亨这种练到后半夜的家伙。

偏偏两人顺路回家，他每周有两个晚上抱着两份夜宵靠着练习室的玻璃门小睡一觉，屁股被坚硬的木地板硌得生疼，醒来后把其中一份交给李敏亨，两人一起离开。

那两个晚上是周六和周日的晚上。

长此以往，李东赫当然颇有怨言，他找了很多茬试图阻止这种通宵达旦的行为，包括但不限于以未来的身高上限为威胁、以都市传说相恫吓。

但是都抗辩无效，李敏亨总有理由继续浪费掉自己休息日的睡眠时间，还有他的。

又一个不眠之夜。

“敏亨哥，你看窗外这棵棕榈树怎么样？”

“很绿，和西瓜一样绿。”

“还有呢？”

“叶子很长很宽……”

“嗯嗯还有呢？”

李敏亨停下脚步，他练习了一天，累得小腿肚直颤，黑眼睛疲惫却真挚。他像只困惑的花栗鼠，盯着自己身边的朋友：“东赫到底想说什么呢。”

“你想长得和它一样高吗？”李东赫弯唇，并不高明地拐弯抹角。

李敏亨叹了一口气，他还有六年才成年，但是已经无师自通地学会叹气。

“以后你可以先走，不用等我。”话音溶落在深夜寂静的江面，水里的月亮轻轻律动了一下。

李东赫在想出理由之前脱口而出：“我不！”说完他就后悔了——他习惯成自然，要及时反驳李敏亨的每一个提案。这是他们俩独特的社交礼仪。

闻言李敏亨耸了耸肩，低头努着嘴玩起了白色卫衣的两根触须，他好像对李东赫的答案早有预料，并且无可无不可。

只是怕李敏亨太孤独了，李东赫深吸一口气，对自己的行为作出解释。他在脑海里演练了一下没有自己的李敏亨，在走廊声控灯坏掉的练习室里重复枯燥的舞蹈动作，结束一曲时会响三下——落地一下、踉跄一下、回声一下。此外没有任何细碎的噪音会回应他。

到了下半夜，楼下无论卖紫菜包饭还是韩牛的店铺都大门紧闭，他要饿着肚子，沿江走寂静无声的两公里回家。

他怕鬼吗？李东赫想，很大概率是怕的，因为李敏亨连从五楼往下看都会腿软。他单方面宣布虚势哥哥李敏亨会因害怕而失去下半夜的睡眠，而实权哥哥李东赫不能接受这种使胆小鬼落单的场面，所以陪伴和牢骚都得持续进行。

月考的成绩当然很好，只是李敏亨跳完舞还是要晃一下才站稳，这好像是他天生的小缺陷，也许随着成长会突然消失。李敏亨自己也发现了这一点，并且习惯在每次结束时都顺手搭一下李东赫的肩。

因为李东赫肩窝的位置每次都很趁手。

6  
到二十岁的时候，他们都不长高了，李敏亨跳舞也不晃了。李东赫遗憾的是他还是矮李敏亨一截，庆幸的是因为他矮一截，他的肩膀对李敏亨而言，一如既往地趁手。

7  
后来也吵吵嚷嚷地长大了，由于年岁相仿所以进了同一所中学。那时候已经有经纪人，把他们的手交叠在一起，嘱咐要彼此照顾，敏亨是哥所以要多照顾弟弟一点。

李东赫笑得露出乳白的门牙，上蹿下跳着说“我和敏亨是亲故，亲故”。

李敏亨的回应是揉揉他的颧骨。

那时候李敏亨已经变得有些外向，虽然这外向里夹杂着时不时的脱线，但天生的平和气场和明朗相貌使他的友谊四处开花，李东赫更是因其善解人意和那股机灵劲儿从来不缺朋友。他们不再总是有呆在一处的机会，李敏亨在对面的高年级教学楼，一下课会呼朋唤友从走廊蜂拥去篮球场打球，抱篮球的人同他勾肩搭背，运动鞋在大理石台阶上敲出哒哒的声响。

李东赫撑着下巴坐在教室后排转一支钢笔。他对球类运动兴趣很一般，虽然长了像是体育生的小麦色皮肤，但细长的胳膊和修长的双腿显然不适合爆发式运动，柔韧才是李东赫的特质。

但他每周还是会去球场玩一次躲避球，因为不想只能在走廊上看一眼飞奔而过的李敏亨。

有时李敏亨会在课间趴在走廊的铁栏杆上，被太阳烤烫的白铁隔着厚实的卡其布校服袖子，让他缩一缩手，但还是会坚持不懈地趴着。十五六岁的李敏亨已经有了薄薄一沓心事，浮在神情上，任谁都看得出。但他豁达的心境不会让烦恼持续超过一个课间，所以李东赫也只能透过教室的窗户同他对视一个课间的时间。

是的，对视，李东赫确定李敏亨在看自己。所以他用回看的方式给予无言的鼓励——想说什么就过来找我，我都会听。

但李敏亨从没有在早课以后和下学之前来找过他。他也就不问出口，只是在离校门两个街区的路口等李敏亨上学和放学。

他们性格是两极，但倔强和缄默起来却不分伯仲。

他知道李敏亨是很真诚的人，说出的话都十分有重量，所以他可以等，等到他愿意开口的那一天，或者把心事都抛之脑后的那一天。

8  
奇特的是，不知从哪天开始，李敏亨不再计较李东赫不叫自己哥哥。李东赫发现这点时，认为他终于在铁的事实面前屈服。毕竟李东赫在家中年纪最大，并且相当会当哥，所以他对李敏亨压根不会当哥这件事心如明镜，除了十个月的年龄差距、以微弱优势领先的身高，最多再加上让李东赫本人有点羡慕的肩宽，李敏亨在其他方面的一言一行，都无疑更像年幼的那个。

有时候李东赫会觉得李敏亨是自己看着长大的孩子，他的赤诚像是被风催长的火种，从最初的一点苗头，到现在的一发不可收拾，和他日益出色的舞台表现力一起，形成了某种独属于敏亨（现在要叫马克了）的烙印。但是再旺盛的火焰也怕遇到水或者真空，李东赫要做的是把这两样危险扼杀在摇篮之中，他绝不会让敏亨的热情被熄灭。

但有些小困境像夏日雨水后的青苔，滑腻地隐蔽在街巷的拐角，即便不去踩它，它也会故意来找你的脚。在我们敏亨被人情世故缠住而不知所措时，洞若观火的李东赫总在一旁笑着插科打诨，有时是明显的解围，更多是对李敏亨的嘲讽。但无论哪一种，都是李敏亨可以解决的。

李敏亨不知道怎么应付别人的虚伪，但恰如其分地知道怎么对付李东赫的刻薄。

比如好事者在他们入学的第二年传播李敏亨和隔壁班漂亮女生的绯闻，传到当事人耳朵里，更糟的是一纸情书由同班男生代为转交，拍在敏亨桌面上，围观人群在惊讶中迅速集结。

这时候李东赫就不止从哪儿冒出来，甜着嗓音喊“呀李敏亨，这么好的事也不告诉我，因为到了可以交女朋友的年纪所以不再需要兄弟吗？”会意的李敏亨就像抓住救命稻草，抄起练习册朝他穷追不舍。

“——李东赫你指定有点儿毛病！”

这是经年累月的默契，当然，两方都难以直白地承认。

“是Tom和Jerry的关系呀~”李东赫坐在课桌上荡着腿下定义，课桌是罗渽民的。

后者马上抬头询问：“因为肤色的关系吗？”罗渽民是可以亲近地开过火的玩笑的朋友。

“是因为Tom和Jerry永远有续集。”李东赫说这两个单词时双唇呈一个漂亮的O形。刚吹过梧桐叶的风现在正从窗户溜进来翻他们的课本。

“遇见你，敏亨哥的倒霉也永远没有结束的那天。”在微风习习的宁静气氛里，罗渽民的同桌李帝努用笔帽戳了他的膝盖。

李东赫笑得捂着肚子蹲在了地上。

9  
后来学校改了新校规，李东赫因为缺勤太多而被清退，不仅他没读完，罗渽民和李帝努也都没有。只有敏亨因为早他们一年入学而顺利读到毕业。毕业典礼那天，像小时候蹲在济州岛海边崖壁的洞口往里探望一样，李东赫靠在礼堂门口观礼，在一片灯光和人声的海浪中找寻那件宝物。

“谨代表全体校董致以毕业生最美好的祝福。”

仅代表李东赫而言，李敏亨的侧脸十分好认。

“青春是悬而未定的乐章，未来是挑战与希望并存的征途。”

眼睛在发光，李敏亨的斗志十分昂扬。

李东赫盯着他嚼一颗草莓味的泡泡糖，左边腮帮像松鼠一动一动。

“在这两年零二百七十三天的时光里……”

嘴角往下撇了，李东赫腮帮一停。

完了，李敏亨要哭。

10  
散场的时候李敏亨果然红着眼眶出来的，李东赫假装没有看见，从兜里挑出西瓜味的泡泡糖塞在新晋毕业生手里，踮脚撞一撞他的肩膀：“你现在是我们四个里学历最高的啦。”

“李东赫，”李敏亨刚憋回去的眼泪又要下来。

李东赫马上跳到他正前方作捂胸抒情状：“Oh，man~别这么想，我们是属于舞台的男人，况且我是真的很讨厌学习！”

讨厌学习……吗，李敏亨想起有一次放学去找李东赫时，他课桌上有张折痕非常多的试卷，可能是用来折过纸飞机。是哪一科来着……反正不是数学，拿了95分。那张卷子满分是100。

“你记错了，是59。”李东赫放下手，面无表情地纠正。  
李敏亨尴尬地捂住了半边脸。

11  
其实没有记错，那张试卷和其他的许多张（除了数学）一起，分数从高到低排列，被李东赫收进一个原本用来装水果硬糖的铁盒里，塞进了奶奶家抽屉的最底层。

合上盖子时，他觉得像是仪式性地了结了自己的学生时代。也许这辈子不会再打开看，但那十几张纸给小东赫带来过切实的快乐，所以心怀感激之余，他也要把快乐传递给需要的人，比如喜欢整理屋子的奶奶。

12  
如小时候一般，李东赫能迅速跨过生活里微小的遗憾。

他的生命会在舞台燃烧，他马上就要有舞台可登了，他的好嗓子除了挤兑李敏亨之外，即将有新的用途——和李敏亨一起唱歌，而这两种用途都过分美妙。所以在此之前的所有遗憾都只能称为prelude，而不能称之为遗憾。

Debut，李东赫很喜欢的一个词，舌尖碰一次上颚，上唇碰一次下唇。

初次亮相。

13  
二零一八年夏天，他们闹了相识以来为期最长的一次别扭。

起因之微小，以至于两个当初被愤怒烧坏的脑子现在都记不清楚细节，声势之浩大，以至于从台下打到了台上，并因此人尽皆知。

非要概括缘由，是李马克有了隐私。

这里的隐私不是指生活的细枝末节，比如内裤什么颜色，吃拉面加几个荷包蛋，吃完刷不刷碗（不刷，李楷灿可以担保）。而是说十九岁的李马克和十八岁零两个月的李楷灿之间有了隔阂。

正如幼狮在成年之后要把肚皮藏起来，示人以金黄的鬃毛和魁梧中暗藏力量的身形，李马克拒绝再向李楷灿展示他全部的感情。

就像狂风起于青萍之末，一开始只是别扭着拒绝与他对视，后来是跳舞时的肢体接触显得僵硬，再后来是扒拉开随时随地往自己身上贴的李楷灿，最后竟开始躲着李楷灿走。

李东赫事与愿违，当初只需要一个课间消化的烦恼，李敏亨仍然不打算开口，非但无此打算，其心事也未能消弭，而是像滚雪球一样从二维变成三维，发生了几何级数的增长。

要吵一架才行，李楷灿在练习室的角落用一瓶冰镇矿泉水按摩因跳舞发热的脸颊。

李马克推门进来，穿着一身红白相间的运动服，他的身材真适合在镜头下运动，肌肉都是贴着骨头长的，匀称又流畅。然后他抬起一条漂亮的小腿，从李楷灿膝盖上方跨了过去。

一个眼神也没有分给他。

音乐前奏响起，李马克弓起脊背做了起手式，面部肌肉无声地绷紧。

必须要吵一架才行。

李楷灿深呼吸，仰头活动着脖子和肩背，手指垂下，把那瓶无辜的矿泉水朝李马克脚下滚了过去。

无视我，李楷灿想，无视我，无视我，有什么了不起。

音乐停了。

他要看李马克真正的愤怒。

14  
李楷灿觉得自己变成了可怕的人。

他原本定了还算周密的计划，循序渐进地收拾李马克，从日常中的鸡毛蒜皮开始一件一件给他找不痛快。

谁知道情绪一上头全然不是那么回事，两人先是在练习室毫无形象地斗殴，给彼此除了脸以外的地方字面意义上添了点颜色。

再然后他们分头回到了共同的宿舍，李楷灿脱了衣服开始咬牙切齿地给自己擦药，酒精棉触及伤口的一瞬间，他咬着嘴唇，哭出了夸张十倍的声音。

怒火引致的肾上腺素当然让他睁眼到天明，第二天再挂上青黑的眼圈和一脸甜蜜的笑，去挨个向隔壁的队友解释自己的娇气。

“楷灿啊……不是，你这也太夸张了。”直到坐在演唱会后台的化妆间，罗渽民还在心有余悸地控诉。

“我们还以为你被熊挠了。”忙内的小眼睛透出一丝惊恐。

“是被挠了来着，被发狂的狮子。”李楷灿噘着嘴嘟囔，被cody一刷子拍在脸上：“哎呀嘴唇不要动！怎么回事那么深的眼圈，熬夜打游戏了吧，今天就你最费粉！”

李帝努非常给面子地开始狂笑。

剩下的半小时内，李楷灿面容安详地躺在转椅上贡献出自己的脸，大脑飞速转动，迅速改掉了他和李马克在这首歌里所有的互动。

15  
李楷灿觉得现世报是真实存在的，想欣赏李马克愤怒的他，反而对李马克一丝不挂地展现了自己的愤怒。他们从练习生的时候就习惯站在同一面镜子前，想捂住对方的眼睛当然很难。

李楷灿又是极其聪敏的小孩，会及时止损。所以当他察觉自己看见李马克吃瘪，心里的刺痛和悲哀大于了心动和愉悦，就立马停止了无聊的尝试。

神奇的是，无心插柳柳成荫，在他默许了李马克对自己的恶劣态度、并把目光转向人际关系的其他方面后不久，两人的隔阂就像冬日下的积雪般消融了。

李马克的直觉正如雄狮般锐利，他会允许游离，但绝不允许失去。

16  
真正的转折出现，是在李楷灿的一次腿伤之后。

练舞的哪能没有伤，但那一次有些特殊，伤到了骨头，又是在台上。他在避开摄像机的死角瑟缩着，等待哥哥们表演结束，想必脸色因灯光太暗而显得十分差劲，所以李马克才像丢了魂一样跑过来。

“东赫……哪里疼？”

rapper结巴可不像话呀，李楷灿这么想着，把另一条完好无损的腿架到李马克肩上。“多大点事呀马克李——”他像撒娇一样拖长音。

“能动的，不太疼。”

其实疼死了，他说过自己很娇气。

但所有疼痛都是有回报的，感谢识相的腿伤，让他在病床上躺着，听见李马克竹筒倒豆子般的表白。

“有那么几天，他以为我再也上不了台了。”李楷灿对金道英说。

“看出来了，”金道英露出牙酸的表情，“哭得跟什么似的，我差点报警。”

“李东赫你也够狠，为了看马克丢人，硬是装了一整周的重伤员。”郑在玹在旁边插嘴。

“岂止，他还想过把心跳记录仪的电缆拔掉。”金道英告状。

李楷灿笑得前仰后合，抹着眼泪说：“哥，哥，你说李马克被我这么折腾还不生气，他是不是欠得慌？”

练习室门开了，李马克探出一个脑袋，脖子上搭着白毛巾，伸手接过李楷灿手里的矿泉水：“是，我欠得心慌。”

17  
那张卷子是科学课来着。

李东赫错了一道填空，所以扣掉了5分。

那道题问“太阳是恒星还是行星？”李东赫毫不犹豫地填了“Both”。

楷灿是恒星，自热发光体，所以光耀四方；楷灿是行星，围着马克星转，所以他们彼此照亮。

【the end】


End file.
